


Conducting an Affair

by maiden_aunt (SCFrankles)



Category: Dear Ladies
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Innuendo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/maiden_aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As she moved about the living room in the morning sunlight, Evadne hummed and smiled to herself.</i>
</p><p>Love is in the air for one of the dear ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conducting an Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Hinge and Bracket were created by Patrick Fyffe and George Logan. _Dear Ladies_ was written by Fyffe and Logan, and Gyles Brandreth, and produced by the BBC.

 

As she moved about the living room in the morning sunlight, Evadne hummed and smiled to herself.

 

“You’re humming and smiling to yourself,” said Hilda, glancing up from her magazine.

 

Evadne stopped and looked over at her companion. “Well, I am going to band practice,” she said. “It does help to take an interest in the music.”

 

“Yes, but what about the smiling? You’ve never shown much interest in that,” said Hilda.

 

Evadne attempted to give Hilda a hard stare but the smile crept back onto her face.

 

“Just happy,” she said, and started searching the living room again.

 

Hilda raised her eyebrows. “What are you looking for?” she enquired.

 

“I seem to have mislaid my equipment,” said Evadne vaguely. “Aha!”

 

She walked to the mantelpiece, picked up her conductor’s baton and tucked it into her bag along with her sheet music.

 

“Well, I’ll be off,” she said.

 

“Enjoy yourself, dear,” said Hilda.

 

Instead of a reply, the enigmatic smile made another appearance.

 

Evadne disappeared into the hall to put on her coat and shortly after that Hilda heard the front door open and close.

 

“Very odd,” said Hilda, and she went back to reading her magazine.

 

 

 

After the band rehearsal was over, there was a lot of cheerful chatter in the town hall’s music room as everyone packed up their instruments and said goodbye.

 

“I thought the practice went _splendidly_ ,” said Charles Attliss—the man who played the B flat tuba in Stackton Tressel’s silver band.

 

The tall, charming, handsome man who played the B flat tuba in Stackton Tressel’s silver band.

 

Not that Evadne had been paying attention.

 

“It did, didn’t it?” said Evadne. “Wonderful send-off for me. You’ve been so love… You’ve _all_ been so lovely but I’m glad Rupert is better again.”

 

“Yes,” smiled Charles. “Out of hospital yesterday. He should be back with us next week.”

 

The usual conductor had been out of action for a month. Some kind of accident involving a horn. Evadne hadn’t liked to ask the details.

 

“Well, I suppose we won’t be seeing much of each other any more,” said Evadne.

 

“No, I suppose not,” said Charles.

 

“No,” said Evadne.

 

“No,” said Charles.

 

There was a pause.

 

Charles cleared his throat. “Actually, Dr Hinge,” he said, “I was wondering…” He hesitated. “Would you perhaps like to go and have a cup of tea?”

 

Evadne beamed at him. “I would be delighted, Mr Attliss.”

 

 

 

In the tea shop they found a table in a quiet corner at the back.

 

“My treat,” said Charles. “To thank you for all your hard work.”

 

“It was my pleasure,” said Evadne. “So nice to break out the baton again. Meet new people.”

 

“I’ve enjoyed meeting new people too,” said Charles.

 

They shared a smile and looked away from each other a little shyly.

 

Charles fiddled with the sugar bowl and sighed.

 

“You know, moving to Stackton has given me a new lease of life. After I retired, I didn’t know what to do with myself. But everyone’s so friendly here. And of course I have the band.”

 

“You’re terribly good,” said Evadne. “You could have been a professional.”

 

“I was,” said Charles.

 

“Oh?” said Evadne, surprised. “I’m sorry—I thought you’d been in business.”

 

“It was when I was very young,” said Charles. “I gave it up because I thought a married man should have steadier employment. Jane didn’t agree. She said I should do whatever made me happy.”

 

He smiled a little sadly. “We _were_ happy though. I think I was right—I had to put her first.”

 

Charles glanced at Evadne. “Sorry,” he said. “You don’t want to hear me going on.”

 

“No,” said Evadne. “No, I understand. Choosing the life of a musician sometimes means missing out on other equally important things.”

 

Charles gazed at her thoughtfully but before he could reply the waitress came over to take their order, and they moved on to discussing the merits of sandwiches versus scones.

 

 

 

After a pot of tea for two and a plate of buttered scones Charles offered to drive Evadne home.

 

“So, were you classically trained?” asked Evadne as they travelled along.

 

“Oh, yes,” said Charles, “Logan College of Music. But it was the trumpet I studied. That’s my main instrument.”

 

“But how delightful!” said Evadne. “I’d love to hear you play.”

 

“Really?” asked Charles, colouring slightly and keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

 

“Of course,” said Evadne, blushing too.

 

Charles glanced quickly at her. “Well, perhaps you could come over for lunch one day, and I can give you a demonstration. Only if you’d like to, Dr Hinge.” He was resolutely looking at the road again.

 

“That would be wonderful,” said Evadne. She took a deep breath. “And do please call me Evadne.”

 

Charles beamed. “Thank you, Evadne,” he said.

 

“You’re welcome… Charles,” Evadne said. She smiled happily to herself.

 

 

 

“You’re smiling and humming again,” observed Hilda, pausing in the midst of wiping the mirror.

 

“I am, aren’t I?” said Evadne, polishing the piano with enthusiasm. “There, I think that’ll do.”

 

She carried the duster and polish off to the kitchen to put them away, and then re-entered the living room.

 

“By the way, Hilda,” she said casually, “I’ll be out for lunch.”

 

“Out?” asked Hilda turning round. “Where are you going?”

 

“Just seeing a friend,” said Evadne. The smiling and humming began again.

 

 _A friend_ , Hilda mouthed to herself as Evadne put on her cardigan.

 

“So who is this friend?” she asked. “Is it Joan Shanks?”

 

“No, Hilda,” said Evadne buttoning herself up.

 

“Is it Mousy Butler?”

 

“No, _Mr_ Butler is away at the moment,” said Evadne. She fetched her handbag from on top of her desk.

 

“It’s not Mr Ptolman Sr, is it?”

 

Evadne glared at Hilda. “If you must know, it’s a friend from the silver band.” She opened her bag and gazed vaguely inside. “He’s invited me to lunch. He wants to show off his trumpet.”

 

“I see…” said Hilda.

 

Evadne departed and Hilda turned back to the mirror, staring at her own worried expression.

 

 

 

Charles lived in a small flat, right in the centre of Stackton.

 

“It’s lovely,” said Evadne, after Charles had given her the extremely short tour. “You have excellent taste.”

 

Charles made a modest gesture.

 

“I’m not terribly good with decorating and furniture and so on. Probably needs a woman’s touch.”

 

He and Evadne glanced at each other and exchanged tiny smiles.

 

“So,” said Charles, “lunch!”

 

 

 

“That was delicious,” said Evadne. “Musician, businessman and now a cook! You’re a man of many talents.”

 

“I’ve had to learn to look after myself,” said Charles. For a moment there was a wistful expression on his face but then he beamed at Evadne.

 

“And now it’s time for some music.” He looked down, a little embarrassed. “I’ve written a piece—for you.”

 

“For me?” said Evadne. “How exciting! I can’t wait to hear it.”

 

 

 

Evadne settled herself on the sofa in the living room, while Charles removed his instrument from its case. He gave Evadne a bashful smile.

 

“I call the piece simply _Evadne_ ,” he said.

 

He put the trumpet to his lips and began to play.

 

The melody was sweet but also had a strength to it; it didn’t dash but it was full of energy. It spoke of elegance and charm.

 

Evadne closed her eyes to better concentrate and lost herself in the beautiful music.

 

When the piece came to an end, Evadne slowly opened her eyes again to find Charles looking at her.

 

“What did you think?” he asked hesitantly.

 

There was a lump in Evadne’s throat. “Perfect,” she said.

 

 

 

It was a gorgeous day so they decided to go for a walk in the park.

 

They strolled together arm in arm—sometimes chatting, sometimes content to keep a companionable silence. It seemed to Evadne that, just for the present, everything was right with the world.

 

Except… Every so often she thought she caught a figure out of the corner of her eye. Flitting behind the children’s slide. Ducking down behind the fountain.

 

On the third occasion she decided to say something.

 

“Charles..?”

 

“Yes, my dear?”

 

“Behind that tree. Did you see..?”

 

Charles smiled at her expectantly, and Evadne felt a little ridiculous. “No, I expect it’s nothing. Let’s go on.”

 

However, a few yards further on she _definitely_ saw someone scurry behind the bandstand.

 

The penny finally dropped.

 

“Excuse me, Charles,” said Evadne and she headed for the bandstand, with Charles following on behind in bemusement.

 

Evadne glared down at the crouched figure.

 

“What are you doing, Hilda?”

 

There was a brief pause and then Hilda looked up in apparent surprise. “Oh, Evadne – I didn’t notice you there.” She straightened up. “I was… just tying my shoelace.”

 

“But your shoes don’t have laces,” said Evadne.

 

“Oh, so they don’t,” said Hilda gazing at them. She could see that Evadne’s companion was trying not to smile. Impudent man.

 

She gave him a hard stare. “Dame Hilda Bracket,” she said, graciously offering her hand.

 

“Charles Attliss,” he replied taking her hand and shaking it. He was definitely grinning now. Drat him.

 

“I’ve heard such a lot about you from Evadne—I mean Dr Hinge,” he said.

 

“Oh, yes?” said Hilda.

 

“Yes,” said Charles. “She’s such an engaging conversationalist.”

 

Evadne beamed at him. Charles’ attention moved away from Hilda and he returned Evadne’s smile.

 

“Right,” said Hilda, realising everyone had forgotten about her. “Well, I must get on. Right.”

 

She turned and left with as much dignity as she could muster. Behind her she heard Evadne and her new friend laughing together.

 

 

 

“I apologise about Hilda,” said Evadne as they walked back to the park gates.

 

“It’s all right,” said Charles. “She’s obviously a very good friend who’s naturally concerned about you.”

 

“Probably just astounded someone wants to take me out to lunch,” muttered Evadne.

 

“I don’t think that can be true,” said Charles. He suddenly took a great interest in a rhododendron bush. “A beautiful woman like you must have many admirers.”

 

Evadne stopped and stared at him. “You think I’m beautiful.”

 

“Well, of course,” he said stopping too and turning to her. “My eyesight hasn’t gone completely, you know!”

 

Evadne felt tears coming into her eyes and Charles tactfully got onto another subject.

 

“I didn’t really take you _out_ to lunch, did I? I wonder if you’d like to go out to dinner one evening,” he said. “And… maybe hear my friend Barbara’s orchestra play? They’ll be in Macklesham on Friday night.”

 

Evadne’s face fell. “Your friend,” she said. “Oh, I see.”

 

“Evadne.” Charles reached across and took her hand. “Yes—Barbara’s my _friend._ She’s very happily married actually.”

 

He smiled. “We studied together and we’ve kept in touch but I haven’t seen her in person for at least ten years.”

 

“I see,” said Evadne again, feeling rather foolish. She barely knew the man and she was acting like a jealous schoolgirl.

 

“The orchestra is usually based in Berlin,” said Charles, “but they’re touring Britain at the moment. Then they’re off to Scandinavia I think.”

 

He squeezed Evadne’s hand.

 

“Well, what do you say?” he said. “I’d really like to see Barbara again and I’m sure you’d get on with her.” Charles grinned. “You could criticise her conducting techniques.”

 

Evadne knew she was being teased. “I would never be so impolite,” she replied.

 

“So will you come?” asked Charles.

 

“I would love to,” said Evadne.

 

 

 

“Do you have time to go through this piece for our musical soirée..?” said Hilda on Friday evening, as Evadne entered the living room.  

 

Hilda abruptly came to a halt and gazed at her friend, who was wearing a floor length gown in a soft pale green fabric, and a delicate silver necklace with matching earrings.

 

“You’re very dressed up. Where are you off to?”

 

Evadne looked a little awkward. “Charles is taking me out. We’re going to hear an orchestra play over in Macklesham.”

 

“You could have mentioned it,” said Hilda.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be interested,” said Evadne. She fiddled with her necklace. “You can do without me for one evening, can’t you?”

 

“Yes,” said Hilda. “I suppose so.”

 

“Well, I’ll see you later,” said Evadne. She hesitated, nodded at Hilda and left.

 

 

 

Charles and Evadne had a delightful dinner, with some delightful conversation—swapping stories about their early lives when they were both professional musicians. Evadne hadn’t laughed so much in a very long time. She almost regretted that they had to go on to the concert. Having Charles all to herself was lovely.

 

In due course though they made their way to the venue. Charles had got them seats near the front and Evadne settled down, not sure what to expect. It was a small and, at least to her, unknown orchestra. She felt somewhat tense—she certainly didn’t look forward to having to lie to her companion if his friend’s orchestra was second rate.

 

But she was rather pleasantly surprised. For a small orchestra it contained an awful lot of highly talented people, and it was an interesting and varied programme. And of course it was very nice having Charles there to share the music with.

 

At the end Evadne applauded vigorously, along with the rest of the audience.

 

 

 

Charles took Evadne backstage to meet Barbara.

 

“It was marvellous!” said Evadne. “I’m so glad Charles invited me along.”

 

“Thank you,” said Barbara beaming at her, still exhilarated by how well the performance had gone.

 

Charles gave Barbara a kiss on the cheek. “It’s wonderful to see you again.”

 

“Yes,” smiled Barbara. “It’s been far too long.” She gave Charles a more serious look. “Actually I wanted to ask you a favour. We can discuss it more later but I wanted to run it by you now.”

 

“This sounds intriguing,” laughed Charles.

 

“Feel free to say no,” said Barbara, “but our principal trumpeter has landed herself in hospital. Nothing too major but we’ve got a festival in Edinburgh coming up. Would you consider..? I know it’s an awful lot to ask but…”

 

“I’d be _delighted_ ,” said Charles, and Barbara and Evadne laughed together at the eagerness in his voice.

 

“But I am sorry about your trumpeter,” added Charles, abruptly aware that he might be coming across as unfeeling.

 

 “It wasn’t another horn accident, was it?” giggled Evadne. “You’ll have to be careful, Charles. These things are obviously lethal.”

 

Charles grinned. “Maybe I should take up something less dangerous for your sake.”

 

“Oh, I would never ask you to give up something that means so much to you,” said Evadne, and Charles smiled at her.

 

He turned back to Barbara. “You know, maybe there’s a favour you could do for me in return…” He glanced at Evadne, who looked at him with curiosity.

 

 

 

Charles drove the car up the drive and parked neatly outside Utopia Ltd.

 

Evadne turned to him. “Thank you. It was such a lovely evening.” She gestured towards the house. “Would you like to come in for a while?”

 

Charles glanced at the lights on downstairs, indicating Dame Hilda was still up.

 

“I won’t,” he said. “I don’t want to intrude. But perhaps I can phone you tomorrow and we can arrange another outing?”

 

“Of course!” said Evadne. “As if you have to ask.”

 

Charles smiled at her, and rested his hand on top of hers. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Evadne leaned towards him.

 

 

 

Evadne was barely over the threshold.

 

“There’s something masculine about you!” Hilda declared.  

 

“I beg your pardon,” said Evadne completely thrown.

 

Hilda stalked forward and sniffed at Evadne.

 

“Hilda,” said Evadne, “what on earth..?”

 

“Aftershave!” said Hilda drawing back. “Just what have you been up to, my girl?”

 

“It’s none of your business, Hilda,” said Evadne, “but if you must know…” Her gaze drifted away and she smiled to herself. “Charles kissed me.”

 

“The cad!” said Hilda. “Taking advantage of a defenceless woman like that. I’ll, I’ll…”

 

“Oh, do pull yourself together,” said Evadne. She coloured just a little. “I asked him to.”

 

And she disappeared up the stairs leaving a stunned Hilda behind.

 

 

 

“You’re looking very pleased with yourself,” said Hilda the following morning at breakfast. “He didn’t propose last night, did he?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Evadne, but she said it cheerfully.

 

“So what is it?” demanded Hilda.

 

Evadne beamed. “I’ve been dying to tell you actually. I know you’ll be interested.” She leaned forward. “The orchestra are appearing up in Edinburgh at a small festival next week and I’ve been invited along.” Her smile became wider. “Charles asked Barbara if I could conduct one of the pieces!”

 

“That’s _wonderful_. How thrilling!” said Hilda. Her face lit up. “Do you remember that little hotel on Fyffe Street? We could stay there again.”

 

Evadne looked uneasy.

 

“Hilda, the invitation was just for me.”

 

“Oh,” said Hilda. “Oh, yes, of course. How silly of me…”

 

She stirred her tea vigorously.

 

“Perhaps you could come to the rehearsal,” said Evadne carefully. “The orchestra has hired a hall in Macklesham.”

 

“No,” said Hilda. “No, I wouldn’t want to interfere.” She took a gulp of her tea.

 

Evadne gave her a long look. “As you wish,” she said.

 

They continued eating their breakfast in silence.

 

 

 

Evadne was nervous on the morning of her rehearsal. She wondered if she was simply making a fool of herself. She’d gone through the music at home, of course—Haydn’s Trumpet Concerto: a piece she was already extremely familiar with. But it had been a long time since she’d conducted an orchestra. And she’d be conducting Charles, and… and… When she saw the rehearsal hall she nearly turned right round and went home again.

 

Charles, of course, understood. He’d been waiting outside for her.

 

“Try not to worry,” he said, taking her hand. “Everyone has made me feel most welcome, and I’m sure they’ll do the same for you.” They walked in together. “Everyone’s been so kind—especially when you consider they’re so upset about Anna.”

 

An apparently minor arm injury had turned out to be something more serious. The trumpeter wasn’t going to be able to re-join the orchestra for quite a while, if at all.

 

Barbara greeted Evadne cheerfully, and introduced her to the orchestra. The musicians were pleasant and friendly—“Nice to have a change from Bossy Barbara!” one of the violinists had called out—but they did seem a little hesitant about her at first.

 

Evadne’s heart sank. She couldn’t really blame them.

 

But once she’d taken them through the piece for the first time, they realised she knew what she was doing and they all began to trust her.

 

Evadne started to relax. She’d forgotten how much she enjoyed being with an orchestra.

 

“That was very good. But shall we try once more?” she asked, the old authority coming back.

 

Charles winked at her and raised his trumpet in readiness.

 

 

 

Three days later it was time to travel up to Edinburgh.

 

Hilda took Evadne to the local railway station in the Rolls. Charles had already gone on ahead with the rest of the orchestra.

 

Once Hilda had pulled up outside the station, Evadne made to get out.

 

“Just a moment,” Hilda told Evadne, putting her hand on her friend’s arm. “I want you to be very careful while you’re away. Insist on separate rooms, and make sure yours has a good lock.”

 

Evadne sighed. “Hilda, I’ve told you. Charles is a gentleman. And,” she added, opening the car door, “I am a grown woman.”

 

“Well, don’t say that I didn’t warn you,” said Hilda and she pursed her lips.

 

Evadne patted Hilda’s hand and smiled. “It’s just two nights away. I’m sure I can survive that. I’ll be back with you Monday safe and sound.”

 

She got out of the car with her small suitcase and walked towards the ticket office, turning back just once to wave.

 

Hilda watched her safely onto the platform, shook her head and drove away.

 

 

 

Hilda needn’t have worried as it turned out. Evadne was in a charming little hotel on her own while Charles and the rest of the orchestra were in various B & B’s.

 

Evadne sighed as she looked around her elegant room. She shouldn’t complain—it was a lovely gesture on Charles’ part—but she couldn’t help feeling that she was missing out on the fun that came with being part of a group. She thought back to when she and Hilda were young and with the Rosa Charles Opera Company, and she smiled a little.

 

Charles had phoned earlier to let her know he was coming over. She found him down in the foyer waiting for her.

 

“Have you settled in all right?” he asked.

 

“It’s lovely,” said Evadne. “Thank you so much.”

 

“Only the very best for you,” said Charles taking her arm and smiling at her.

 

Evadne’s heart gave a little leap.

 

 

 

The following day was the day of the performance. As she changed into her frock and made last minute preparations, Evadne suddenly found herself feeling very nervous again. Conducting in rehearsals was one thing; conducting in front of strangers was quite another.

 

But it was much more than that—she didn’t want to let Charles down.

 

The orchestra was performing four pieces: the first was a new concerto by a composer she wasn’t familiar with, the second was by Paganini, then came the Haydn, and there was some Mozart to finish.

 

Evadne was rather relieved she was safely in the middle.  

 

She sat in the audience for the beginning of the concert and when the Paganini was nearly complete she made her way to the wings. Standing at the side of the stage taking deep breaths, she waited to be called on to take her place in front of the orchestra.

 

The music faded away and the applause died down. Barbara gave the audience a beaming smile.

“Thank you very much,” she said. “And now we have a special guest—I’m sure many of you must know her from her long association with Dame Hilda Bracket…”

 

Evadne sighed a little.

 

“Here to conduct the Haydn Trumpet Concerto in E Flat, I give you: Dr Evadne Hinge!”

 

There was enthusiastic applause as Evadne came and took her place on the rostrum. Barbara gave her an encouraging smile and left the stage.

 

Charles took to his feet and they shared a quick look. Then Evadne raised her baton, glanced around the orchestra asking a silent: “ _Ready?”_ and the music began.

 

The strings came in first. In her peripheral vision Evadne saw Charles lift up his instrument, play his first few bars and then bring his trumpet down again, waiting.

 

The music continued on.

 

Charles’ part began in earnest now. And Evadne was astounded. He had never played better. She suddenly felt acutely sad that he hadn’t chosen to continue his musical career. Talent like that deserved to be heard by as many people as possible.

 

They reached Charles’ solo. All the other instruments fell away and just the trumpet was left. Charles needed no conductor, and for a short while Evadne simply became part of the audience again, delighting in his exquisite playing.

 

Charles’ solo ended and Evadne brought the other instruments back in to complete the first movement.

 

A short quiet pause, Evadne raised her baton again and the orchestra went into the second movement.

 

Evadne guided the musicians along. She felt completely at home now on the rostrum—she and Charles bringing out the best in the music together. A perfect partnership.

 

When they reached the end of the third movement there was a moment of appreciative silence and then thunderous applause from the audience.

 

Evadne bowed. She indicated Charles, who took his bow. The two of them turned and acknowledged the orchestra—who gave them their own applause.

 

In the midst of the clapping, Charles and Evadne stood gazing at each other. Evadne couldn’t stop smiling.

 

Barbara came back on stage with a _glorious_ bouquet. Which she handed to Charles. Evadne tried not to be a little disappointed.

 

But Charles brought the bouquet over to her, and handed it to her carefully.

 

“It’s from me to you, silly,” he whispered, and gently kissed her on the cheek.

 

Evadne glowed with utter happiness.

 

 

 

“You were magnificent, my dear!” said Charles after the concert was completely over. Evadne hugged her flowers and looked modestly downwards.

 

“I didn’t do too bad a job, did I?” she said.

 

Charles took one of her hands in his. “You did a marvellous job, as I knew you would.”

 

Evadne looked up and gave him a shy smile. “Well, it helped that you were there. We make a wonderful team. I… I hope we can continue to do so.”

 

Charles shuffled a little awkwardly.

 

“Evadne.” He tried again. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while but today made my mind up for me.” He looked more determined. “There’s something I want to tell you…”

 

Evadne’s heart jumped a little and her breathing quickened. “Yes..?” she whispered.

 

 

 

It had been a busy morning. Hilda came in through the front door of Utopia Ltd holding a cardboard box full of shopping and saw Evadne’s coat hanging up in the hallway.

 

“You’re back then?” she called out. “Have a good time?”

 

She shifted the box in her arms. “I’m absolutely worn out. You won’t believe the price of fruit. And it’s not as though Mr Aston’s plums are particularly big…” She entered the living room.

 

The first thing she saw was a gorgeous bunch of flowers in a vase on the piano.

 

The second was Evadne sitting on the sofa, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and pretending that she hadn’t been crying.

 

“Just saying I’m home,” said Hilda softly. “I’ll go and put the shopping away. And pop the kettle on…”

 

She made to go.

 

“He’s leaving, Hilda,” said Evadne.

 

Hilda hesitated, and then came and sat next to Evadne.

 

“Charles?” she asked. Evadne nodded and the tears started again.

 

“The orchestra has offered him a permanent position. They’ll be touring Europe. And when they’ve finished the tour, they’ll be based in Germany.” She stared at her lap. “He says it’s not for ever. But...”

 

Hilda looked at her friend and then patted her on the hand.

 

“Maybe it’s for the best,” she said. “It’s a bit late in life for you to be making any big changes.”

 

“Perhaps,” said Evadne.

 

She looked down at where Hilda’s hand rested on hers.

 

“It’s just… I thought he might have asked me to go with him. It’s not as though there’s anything to keep me here. Not really.”

 

“No,” said Hilda taking her hand away. “No, I suppose not.” She smoothed out her skirts, watching her hands intently as they moved over the material. “Nothing at all,” she said.

 

Evadne looked across at Hilda. She considered her thoughtfully.

 

“You wouldn’t have minded if I had gone, would you? You wouldn’t have been… lonely?”

 

“Of course not!” said Hilda, still apparently finding her outfit fascinating.

 

Evadne directed a sad smile at her friend. And then a resolute expression came over her face.

 

“Come on,” she said, getting to her feet. “I need cheering up. We’re going to have a girls’ night out.”

 

Hilda’s head snapped up, startled at this sudden change.

 

“We’ll paint the town red—cocktails and a play,” said Evadne.

 

“And then supper at a little restaurant somewhere?” asked Hilda. Evadne nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Yes!” said Hilda, slapping the arm of the sofa. “That’s the spirit.” She hesitated. “Are you sure you’re going to be all right?”

 

“Of course,” said Evadne. She made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “It was just a silly romance. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Men!” said Hilda as she got up and made her way out of the room to get changed. “We’re better off without them.”

 

Evadne looked over for a moment at the bouquet on the piano.

 

“Yes,” she said, “I suppose so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to Wynton Marsalis performing the Haydn Trumpet Concerto [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpFaWJQHwbA).


End file.
